


Goodbye, Lili Marleen

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [5]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Lili Marleen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #5: Steve Rogers_

They played _Lili Marleen_ and you couldn’t help but dream about home.  
Beer tasted better in those days that swaying between dreams and debris, History was young still.  
Wars had a battlefront and you had a flag on your shoulder.  
Believe in something was easier than to live, but at least you knew why you were dying.  
Steve gazes at plasma screens, artificial lights, like a slide show of a present-future mushup.  
The Rockfeller Center’s fir seems to be the same, like a celebration of snow and family.  
For the ones who have one, at least.  
“You don’t have to pay, it’s my treat.” Beth says.  
And then it happens, and you can unwrap a bit of hope under the Christmas tree.


End file.
